


Where does Michelle Live?

by LadyFufu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Michelle worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFufu/pseuds/LadyFufu
Summary: Hear the tale of Michelle's home land, full of music and fun!(Or; put on the spot during a fan meeting with the band, Misaki suddenly has to think of a backstory for Michelle to appease their child audience)





	Where does Michelle Live?

“Uh, when Kokoro-chan said we’d hold a fan meeting...” Kanon mumbled, peeking around the stage curtain to take in the large crowd filing into the hall. Yet rather than finishing the thought properly, she said, “W-well, I’d heard about them from Chisato-chan, but I suppose Pastel*Palettes would be at a different standard from us.” 

Misaki, already prepped in the Michelle suit and sitting at the set up table, shook her head and said, “I suppose this sort of thing fits this kind of band but…” She sighed, “Are we gonna be alright like this?” Kanon chuckled, understanding Misaki’s worries. She went around the table to sit next to the DJ, just as Kokoro rushed onstage from the wing, cheering, “We’ll be starting soon!” Following at her heels were the final members of the band, Kaoru and Hagumi, and then behind them was one of the Tsurumaki officials, a finger held daintily to her earpiece.

The other two suits seemed to materialise from nowhere, masterfully leading the bouncing Kokoro to her seat in the centre of the table, while the first woman stepped forward and announced to the group, “If you are all ready, we will begin the presentation. We’ll aim to keep the Q and A to an hour long, with an additional half hour for a performance.” The band echoed back their agreement with the plan, and the suits walked off to prep the curtains.

“Even if it’s better for us to try and do a lot of the work on our own,” Misaki said, leaning into Kanon, “it’s still nice to have them around to help every now and then.” Kanon nodded back. Just then, the curtains started pulling apart, revealing the crowd, and Kokoro instantly jumped to her feet and yelled, “Hello everyone! Hello Happy!”

The cheers of the many children was almost enough to blow the group backwards. Too loud to speak over, the band resorted simply to waving back, although Kokoro had already cleared the table to wave right from the stage edge. Hagumi quickly ran around the table to join her. While only really lasting about a minute, it felt like forever, until Misaki finally stood up, moved to the front of the table, and started gesturing for calm, eventually piping up, “Okay everyone~. Michelle needs you all to be quiet now~!”

There were a few more shouts from the young children, including some screaming her name, however she simply put a finger to her overly large smile and shushed the crowd - rather adorably, she could just about make out some of the kids in the front row copying her, fingers to mouths and shushing each other around them. With that done, she then asked, “Is everybody ready? Say ‘Hello Happy!’”

The crowd cheered the phrase back at her, Kokoro and Hagumi included. Then, despite still trying to remain in the Michelle persona, Misaki couldn’t help but let her voice slip to a deadpan as she shooed at her bandmates and told them, “Alright, you two back to your seats.” All three returned to the table, where Kokoro then said, “I’m super happy to see everyone here! And I hope you’re happy to be here too!” That elicited more cheers from the children, though fortunately it died down shortly enough for Kaoru to take over and say, “Now for many here, our group is but an enigma, naught an idea of who we are or from whence we came. Ah such a fleeting thought, though it shall be perished today. Your wildest curiosities be quenched!”

Spying some concerned parents at the back of the hall, and confused children in the audience, Kanon quickly jumped in, “Wh-what Kaoru-san means is that you can ask us anything you like! We’re here for you to g-get to know us.”

“Exactly!” Hagumi cheered, sparing Kanon any length of unnecessary spotlight - though Misaki did give her an encouraging nudge for the quick thinking. And then without any warning, the bassist pointed to a hand already up in the air and said, “You first!” More hands shot up in the air even as the first child began asking their question.

For the most part, the questions were rather standard; favourite foods, favourite colours, favourite pastimes. A few of the more out there questions did seem to get the group talking a bit more, such as one child asking about cover songs - and a few others asking if they’d cover “this” and “that”, as was the usual affair whenever covers were brought up - and one parent even asked how they made their music.

Of course that garnered the standard response from the three usual suspects - “I mostly just feel the music and the lyrics and it sort of comes together. But it’s super fun to write songs,” Kokoro had said, while Kaoru likened playing her guitar to a performance, which was rather fitting giving how they’d recruited her - however Misaki did feel rather touched when the group mentioned her and her skills when it came to song writing.

“She couldn’t be here today, but Mii-kun helps us with that sort of thing a lot! She came up with most of our songs,” Hagumi nodded, while Kaoru added, “But of course, such a skill is difficult, yet she undertakes it all the same. Such determination is admirable. She is truly a cherished member of our group.” Kanon shared a smile at Misaki, a silent way of sharing her own appreciation for the hidden member of the band.

Yet the sentimental feeling in the air couldn’t last long, as one child near the wall, frantically waving his hand, kept yelling Michelle’s name. Opting to ease the poor boy, Misaki pointed to him, opening him up to ask his question.

“Mi-Michelle, where do you live?” The question prompted curious murmurs from the other kids in the audience, until Hagumi jumped up and said, “Ah, Michelle told me this one before; she lives in a treehouse in a magic land with fairies!” The children grew more excited, although one voice managed to shout above the fuss, “But where is that?” And the noise grew louder.

“Ah,” Kanon gasped, already fearing the rising hubbub, while Misaki begun to feel even warmer in the suit from the unusual pressure suddenly on her shoulders.

“Um, its-” Misaki tried to begin, however her mind grew blank, and the children were getting louder even with the shushing from the parents dotted around the room, and then Kokoro had to jump in and suggest, “It must be somewhere near a rainbow! There’s all sorts of magic at the end of a rainbow!”

And then more questions at rapid fire; “Do you live in a pot? Or on a cloud?”  
“Are there other bears!”  
“Is everyone pink!”  
“Are there other music playing bears?”  
“Who taught you how to play?”  
“Can we go?!”

“E-e-everyone, please,” Kanon frantically stuttered, trying to regain control, however she was beaten to it by the exaggerated flourish of Kaoru catching everyone’s attention instead, bringing silence to them as she shouted over the din, “My precious children please! We need only ask our beloved companion herself about her marvellous home. However we command your full attention for this fleeting moment.”

A heavy hush fell in the auditorium, all eyes on Misaki. She almost felt like the stage floor would cave in beneath her with how heavy the suit was feeling.

“A-ah, right. W-well,” she started, stuttering as her fogged over mind somehow began to race for some kind of story to concoct, something cute to fit Michelle’s image and to sate the world’s curiosity, “M-Michelle lives in a treehouse, yes. And she’s friends wi-with fairies.”

“But wheeeere,” whined a child from somewhere, though they were quickly shushed. Misaki’s eyes darted around the hall, trying to find something to get an idea to work with, however the eye sockets of the mascot head made for limited viewing as it was, and the warm haze she could feel flooding over her face wasn’t helping.

Then suddenly, Kanon piped up beside her, “D-didn’t you mention one time about a-a group of bears in a forest?” It was vague and she was sure one of the kids shouted about such a thing, but it was something to work with. Misaki felt an encouraging nudge from the drummer. It was light, but it seemed enough to give Misaki the strength to continue off of that, “A-ah, yes! There’s a whole bunch of bears like Michelle in a secret magic forest. Wh-where we play music and sing and have fun all day.”

This had the crowd gasping in awe, and even the other band members’ eyes had lit up at this.

“How did you join the band?” Someone shouted, and despite more frustrated shushing from a parent, Misaki easily continued to answer, finding her nerves easing slightly, “I heard about Hello, Happy World! and Michelle figured it’d be fun to play with them.” There were some light cheers at this, then a voice from the front, just hidden by the stage lip, asked, “Do you miss your friends?”

Silence. And then Misaki responded, “Sometimes. But Michelle has friends in Hello, Happy World!, so she doesn’t feel so alone. And knowing I make others smile…” she trailed off, needing a moment before she continued, feeling so sure of her words, “Making others smile makes Michelle smile.” The audience broke into applause, many smiling broadly at the heartfelt answer. Looking over her bandmates, Misaki could see them smiling too.

Despite the good turn the questioning had taken, she felt immense relief as one of the suits came over the tannoy and announced, “That will be the end of the Q and A segment. Please take a 10 minute break while we arrange for the musical performance.” As soon as the curtains closed, Misaki darted off stage, meeting one of the suits who then helped her remove the head and handed her a bottle of water.

Kanon joined her not long after, while it looked like the other three had left to the other side of the stage.

“Misaki-chan, are you okay?” she fretted, relaxing once Misaki managed to nod in response, still gulping down some water. “That’s good. Though… I also meant after what happened. Those questions got a little heavy near the end, even though it was just about Michelle.” 

Misaki finally stopped drinking, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. “Well, it was very sudden, and it’s not like I’ve planned an entire life for Michelle. But when its a bunch of kids, I feel like I have to, ‘cos Michelle matters to them, if that makes sense.” Kanon nodded, “No, I get that. I suppose that’s kind of why Hello, Happy World! works as well as it does. Michelle really does carry the band’s image.”

“That’s not all she carries,” Misaki mumbled. Kanon chuckled, “But you know the group appreciates you, Misaki-chan. They even said so tonight.” While Misaki nodded absently at her comment, Kanon then added, “And from what you said, you really love the band too.”

A small smile crawled onto Misaki’s face, though she tried to hide it with her water bottle as she muttered, “Well, I haven’t exactly been hiding it recently.” Kanon giggled again, however any further comment she was planning to make was quashed as both girls heard the loud thudding of footsteps, and a cheer of, “Michelle~!”

The two of them just about managed to scramble and pull on the Michelle head as Kokoro rounded the corner from the path behind the back curtain, launching herself at the two of them and pulling them into a hug.

“Wasn’t that just amazing?! The kids had so many questions!” Kanon could only nod in response, feeling Kokoro’s grip hinder her just enough to not verbally respond. Misaki too only nodded, still feeling flustered from the rush to reapply her mascot head.

“And now, we get to perform and round out an amazing day with an amazing concert! Today’s been the best~.” She then released the two of them and began humming and spinning on the spot, no doubt what she would consider practising for the show.

“I-it has been pretty fun, and the kids were really good too,” Kanon said, casting a glance at Misaki, still just nodding in response.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Kokoro stopped spinning, and said, “After all those questions about Michelle that the kids asked, I got a question of my own for you!” A small pit of dread filled Misaki’s stomach, though she forced it down to hear Kokoro out.

“And that is?”

Kokoro tapped her chin thoughtfully, as though contemplating her question carefully. “You and Misaki were already friends before you joined the band. How did you two meet?”

Huh, a rather simple question if anything. Still, Misaki didn’t want to open any holes in the Michelle story she’d begun crafting, so she herself thought carefully before answering, “Well... I first met Misaki-chan when I was, uh... searching for honey with one of my fairy friends. I got lost, and the fairy was lost as well, so we couldn’t go back. That’s when we found Misaki-chan. And uh… oh- normally, us magic creatures avoid humans, cause we’re really shy. But it was late and Michelle wanted to go home-

“Aw, you must’ve been so scared!” Kokoro gasped, “So Misaki helped you get home to your friends?”

“Yes yes! She was really nice, so when Michelle heard about your band, I asked Misaki-chan if she would help me join you.” Kokoro’s eyes lit up and a smile beamed across her face.

“Wow, you and Misaki go way back. And she helped you join the band. Misaki really is a big help to us all, isn’t she?” Kanon, having been absorbed in Misaki’s story, nodded, still smiling at Misaki as she said, “She really is.” Within the suit, Misaki felt herself growing warm again at the praise. She was fortunately spared any further questioning when one of the suits called to them, “Lady Kokoro, we’ll be reconvening for the performance shortly. If you would please get ready.”

“Yes~! We’ll have to talk some more Michelle, I want to learn more about you, and more about your friendship with Misaki,” Kokoro laughed, skipping off to prepare for the concert.

Alone again, the head was removed once more, and Kanon once again praised Misaki by saying, “You really have grown a lot with the group, Misaki-chan. I know I’m not one to talk, but I’m glad to see it.”

“Don’t put yourself down Kanon-san, you’ve done well too. You’ve always been very dependable,” Misaki said, causing Kanon to blush. As the final call from the assistants sounded and the head replaced, Misaki added, “Speaking of which, can I ask a favour?”

“Anything.”

With a sigh, Misaki said, “Remind me to write down all this Michelle stuff later so I don’t forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off; I would love to see a fan meeting event in the game, just because it'd be really fun to see how the girls MC, and I believe Michelle would be the perfect MC for a group of kids. Though PasuPare would probably be the only ones that would do such a thing since they're such an officially run band. It'd be nice to hope though.
> 
> Second: this was really just a silly idea that came to mind, the idea of Misaki having to do some on the spot thinking for Michelle's story. Since by all accounts, she is a being that exists to the band mates, and possibly to a bunch of little kids as well given HHW's most likely demographic. Gotta give the bear some lore! \o3o/
> 
> Some of it was already taken from Misaki's initial 3* card episode based on what she told Hagumi, so I built off of that. I don't know if future events or card stories give Michelle more info, but I felt it had to be done, for Michelle's sake. And just to put Misaki on the spot a little bit. She may be best girl but I won't give her a free pass. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> Fufu x


End file.
